


The (Mis)Adventures of Mighty No. 9

by SuperRandom1217



Category: Etc. - Fandom, Fire Emblem Series, Kirby (Video Games), Mario Series, Mighty No. 9 Series, Rockman Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Fic, Clumsiness, I Don't Even Know, Silly, What Have I Done, Worlds Collide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRandom1217/pseuds/SuperRandom1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Megaman of their generations have been invited to go fight in the super smash bros universe. But what if, their future successor have joined as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! SuperRandom here! First of all, this fanfic is silly (and stupid.) It's got nothing to do with the entire story but just the main character's clumsiness here! So the main character would obviously be Mighty No. 9 as you read the title! AKA, Beck. So I was just browsing around youtube again (recently I heard that Megaman's getting a spiritual successor.) and saw that Might No. 9 would be animated. So I watched the trailer of it and saw Beck's personality: Silly. Which got me inspired immediately and planned the whole story down.
> 
> Now, Capcom, no offence here! But um... there's a chance you might cancel it...? (Sorry!) But it's just that, I see you guys canceling this and that so I dunno if you'd cancel this one as well. So when you make it, you better make something that's funny for all of us! And by the way, you really gotta find a way to make this game shine cuz as I said, it's pretty much like he's the spiritual successor of all of the Megamans! Gotta let them remembered even if the series really entirely dead right now (Which I still silently weep over the dead series for all these years.) But even if you do, MAKE IT AWESOME LIKE SONIC COLOURS!
> 
> Well thank you to whoever decided to read this because I'm a really bad writer that had no sense of humour and someone who's really clumsy!

The corridor was narrow, filled with colours and loud. All the rooms were blasting with voices, some sounded serious, some sounded excited, some sounded strangely seductive.

The spiritual successor of the MegaMan series is now running and tripping while listening to conversations behind the walls. "Oh man! I'm late! I shouldn't have taken that nap! Well, thanks to Call I won't be later than ever..." The robot mumbled to himself as he looked for the right room.

He looked around the entire building, running in never ending loops of stair as he went up one by one each floor just to search for one particular room. He listened to every one of the conversation behind the walls just to make sure he would end up in the right place but it only resulted making him feeling awkward.

As he reached the top floor, he finally heard familiar voices from the phone call he received from the other day, he immediately bashed into the room, making all eyes turn to him and filled the room in awkward silence. Everybody was looking at him with a blank expression while the robot's face turned redder and redder due to endless running and embarrassment.

"Uh, so you're Mighty No. 9?" The reploid with auburn hair asked first.

The robot thought for a bit then brushed himself off then stood up and made a confident pose with a confident smile, "Yup! I'm Might No. 9, or Beck! AKA all of you guy's spiritual successor!" The little robot said dramatically while the rest continued to stare at him blankly.

"I'm worried how much people would play his series." The reploid with auburn whispered to the 'tall' blue reploid.

"Well then, seems like everybody's here." A voice said. All the robots turned around to see a short old man with a big beard, showing at them with a generous smile.

"Hey, who's that guy? He's not one of us is he?" Beck pointed at the old man, rudely.

"Hey! Don't point at Dr Light, it's rude!" The shorter blue robot said. "Oh yeah?" Beck replied with an attitude.

"It's alright Megaman. He's new after all." The professor said calmly.

"But Dr Ligh-" "No buts MegaMan." "...'Kay..." The short robot sighed with his shoulders slumped.

"Well, moving on..."

"Well, welcome my boy! These are all your ancestor or senior to make it sound better, whatever. But today, we're all joined in the same time in the Super Smash Brothers Universe!" The professor opened his arms, expressing his warm welcome. And everybody clapped with a smile on their faces.

"So this time, we were all invited here either to be an assist trophy for the fighters or to be an official fighter for the game! The waiting moment for all of us to shine in battle has awaken! And we will show ourselves to the world again!" The sound of claps now increased.

"We will fight to the top to show the world who we are and let the world know all of our forgotten histories of the MegaMan Series!"

"YEAAHHH!!!" All of them shouted with excitement.

'Wow... All of them seemed so pumped up! They must've waited for this so long since they've been forgotten for um... almost 25 years?' Beck showed a weak smile, he felt left out. All of them were their successors, they fought in bloody battles, they fought through the darkest times, they fought for light. But him, he was just a little clumsy and silly robot. He felt so small against all of them even though they're a team.

"So boys, introduce you all to our newest member of the family!"

"Well, I'm MegaMan X, it's better if you just call me X." The tall blue reploid said simply.

"...Zero."

"Huh? What do you mean by zero?" "That's my name." "...OH! Uhhh sorry!" Beck apologised while he tried not to stare at the glare the blonde gave him.

"Hey! I'm Axl!" The reploid with spiky auburn hair replied.

"I'm Star Force Megaman or Geo for my real name!"

"I'm Megaman exe! Or just call me Hub!"

"Just call me Volnutt! Because we these three just literally have the same names anyways."

And after more introductions of the entire team which turned out they used more than 20 minutes to introduce due to some minor distractions or arguments from one and another, there was only one left.

"...And last but not least, one of my proudest creation of my life, and also the robot who started this series... "our team leader, MegaMan!" There were claps and woo that cheered for their leader, the small blue robot that have saved their world from the hand of the other professor. The small blue robot stood up from his seat and made a little bow and made towards Beck.

"MegaMan's the name! Sorry for the little argument back then, but I hope we'll get along in the future!" The small robot took his hand out, gesturing for a handshake. Beck stood there in awe, he was surprised that the robot that was about the same height and age of him was the famous MegaMan, the one who fought in battles with his enemies countless times and saved the world. But he was just a newbie who was clumsy, forgetful and silly. He felt even smaller now.

"...Um hello? Earth to Beck! You listening?" MegaMan waved his hand in front of his face and walked closer to the little robot while the little robot was still in his own world.

"Um, Beck? Beck! BECK!" The blue robot called and Beck snapped back to reality and accidentally headbutted the robot because Megaman was too close for comfort.

The blue robot (Megaman) stumbled backwards and sat on the floor, shocked. Everybody immediately ran towards Megaman while Beck stood there, his face getting redder and redder due to embarrassment.

"Are you okay?!" Everybody squawked over again and again like a parrot.

The blue robot saw energy tanks swirling around his head and immediately shook off as he felt the throbbing pain getting bigger. But then he laughed. Everybody looked confused as Megaman laughed it off like a maniac.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should've seen that look on your face!" And the robot slowly stood up and everybody backed away,

"But you should pay attention to other people next time." And the robot walked towards Beck again and took out his hand, and so did Beck.

"Well, I'll say it again, I hope we'll get along in the future!" And the robot shone him a bright smile that seemed to have blinded Beck to do the same. Then the meeting went on talking about all the fighters that would join in the Super Smash Bros Universe which suddenly turn into a talk about their opinions on the fighters.

"-you know when I saw that guy, I first thought he was a girl since he had that nice body so I went to hit on him and I was just like, 'hey babe, want me to buy you a drink?' then he said, 'Sorry but no and I'm a guy.' then I said 'Aw, babe that hurts you know? But that smoking hot body keeps on making my eyes glued to you...' Then he took my hand and placed it on his chest! Then I just realised, he was a boy. Then I just accidentally said 'Oh, so you're a boy...' then just a second later I shouted 'WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!' Then the whole bar laughed at me." Axl said with humour and everybody laughed.

But Beck never spoke, even though he was now accepted into the circle, he still felt left out. Then he felt a pat on his back, he turned around to meet a pair of cheery green eyes looking at him, he jumped a bit and backed away from Megaman.

"Do I really scare you that much?" The blue robot sighed.

"Sometimes you gotta learn what's personal space, you know?"

"But I do that to everybody anyways..." The robot said as he pouted.

'That's why I told you to leave some personal space!!!' Beck wanted to shout.

"Back to topic, I saw you not talking at all. You okay? You can tell me."

"...Just feel a bit left out..." He mumbled.

"...Don't worry, you're still new here! Everybody felt like that the first time they joined the game! So no worries here! Hakuna matata, no worries here!" And the robot patted Beck, roughly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky turned orange, shadows loomed over the city, street lights started to flicker open, streets were bustling with people. The meeting lasted for almost 4 hours and all the robots are going home.

Beck walked back to his apartment (Which he rented it.) slowly. He still felt left out from everything, no matter what Megaman told him, he never shook out of it. He felt like he was falling into a hole he dug himself in, an endless dark pit where all his negative emotions were imprisoned, he felt all those emotions were about to break out in the same time but he suppressed it with all the mental strength he had.

When he returned back to his apartment, he walked quickly to couch and immediately felt relieved as he sat down. 'They all look like they're full of experience in fighting.... man, I'll never be as good as the- no, I shouldn't think like that. I should be proud that I had such ancestors like them!' The robot shook his thoughts off and replaced it by thinking how exciting he would be when he goes to the Super Smash Bros Universe.

'Oh man! just two more days left 'til I leave this universe and go see all the nintendo stars in the other universe!' The robot started jumping up and down, showing his goofy grin to nowhere.

"I can't wait to see them...!"


	2. The Super Smash Bros Universe (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, and the nintendo stars shall rise again to fight to be the very best! (Will be featured in the next next chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd still continue updating stories, but I think it'd take me some time to update the new chapter, no worries! My creativity is still expanding but I just don't know how to describe it out, err yeah. 
> 
> Oh yeah! please read the notes at the end as well! There's a part 
> 
> Well, thank you for whoever's readin' this and I'll see you in the end!

The dawn rises, the shadows retreats back in the dark, the sun rises with a mighty roar, the city gets enveloped by the warmth of the sun like a mother hugging a child... The wait is over.

A little robot skipped out of an tall apartment complex he rushed through the crowd holding a heavy looking luggage and took the bus back to the place where he met the heroes of the Megaman series.

The robot then entered the building and took the lift immediately while the lift was cramped with no space at all. Everybody squirmed around and glared at the robot while the robot hugged his luggage excitedly with a goofy smile plastered on his face, not knowing what situation he was in at all.

He then rushed through the halls which were unusually silent, but he didn't care about it at all. He slammed the door to the wall and everybody immediately turned their heads towards the robot which was slightly panting from running.

Then, a familiar blue robot appeared.

He was walking out of the crowd with a suspicious smile on his face, but Beck was too distracted that he didn't realise that the blue robot was walking towards him.

"Well, Beck. It seems that everybody's here, then that means we're all ready to go!" The suspicious smile disappeared and was now replaced with a generous smile. Everybody started whooping, the air was filled with their excitement.

"Everybody's here right? Well then, please don't mind me saying a little speech before we all go..." Dr Light said among the crowd which everybody immediately stepped away for the old man to give him some space.

"We're from the Megaman series, we were forgotten, neglected, and we have even got a lot of games canceled..." Everybody lowered their heads in silence, Beck also immediately followed their example.

"We have once been one of the most popular franchise of Capcom, but then, everybody abandoned us soon after." Beck opened his eyes a but and peeked around, he suddenly heard some people started making sniffing sounds, soon he sees little shining droplets of tears rolling on some robot's faces, then he understood how it felt to be felt forgotten.

"But then, a little ray of light shone in the darkness that surrounded us in despair. A few months ago we've received this very letter which gave us hope!" Then, the old man raised a letter with a Super Smash Bros seal on it. Everybody continued to stare down in silence.

"This letter have given us another chance to shine again when we awaited for a glorious return, the waiting moment for all of us to shine in battle has awaken! And we will show ourselves to the world again!" A mighty roar echoed throughout the entire building, it felt like a battle cry in an intense moment.

"Let's go!" And everybody shouted and bolted off the room, and marched through the corridor like a mighty flood.

Beck stood there, dumbfounded while the other blue robot stood there waited him to respond.

"Hey, we don't have much time to go. The bus to the universe's waitin' " The blue robot stood there impatiently, waiting for a response. But after a second, he was left alone as the other robot ran out of the room quickly to catch up with the others.

The blue robot face gave an surprised expression then turned into a smile and went to catch up with the others as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody started stuffing themselves inside the bus while the people boarding barged into the bus pushing each other causing the bus to shake.

"Ey! No pushing 'round the bus!" The turtle-looking bus driving shouts but it was all useless, they continued to rumble around the bus until they all boarded.

After a while they all settled down and they started whispering excitedly.

"Can we go yet?" Kapp'n (the bus driver) asked.

Beck suddenly realised he forgot something and immediately shouted, "NOT YET TURTLE! I got something left up in the room!"

Everybody groaned as all the excitement disappeared, and Beck ran up to the place while Kapp'n shouted, "Shuck yer oysters Beck!"

He rushed up to the meeting room and he took the empty album in his hands, the robot imagined the empty album full of pictures with other people together, he felt a rush of excitement pumping through his circuits and rushed back down to the bus.

As soon as Beck stepped into the bus, Megaman (the original one) immediately shouted, "Alright Kapp'n, let's go!"

"Next stop, Super Smash Bros Universe!" And the bus rushed to the 'river of the universes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I totally killed Megaman's supposed-to-be personality didn't I? Must've been why... Cuz I'm really lazy to read all those comics, plus, you have to pay money for it! In which, in my country, the shipping price + everything else would be a bit expensive which means, I shouldn't afford it, don't wanna waste all ma money in one place... (That's good I guess, shouldn't really distract myself too much *mumble grumble...*)
> 
> ...That didn't sound like Kapp'n at all... (a character from the Animal Crossing series)
> 
> Hopefully, what I typed in that little speech part thingy, isn't entirely real, this is just my opinion. I repeat, this is just my opinion. I really do feel like they're forgotten...
> 
> So...  
> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CAPCOM!!!! And Nintendo, buy Megaman!
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading and in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Beck... Always comparing himself to the others...
> 
> Uh sorry for being lame there especially the hakuna matata part...
> 
> Well, hope that you'd read the next chapter! See you guys soon ; )


End file.
